The Haunted Past
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Evil of the distant past comes looking for the sister when they are fresh to their powers.  But the surpirse that awaits them could be all thier deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

**

_**Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**_

Have you ever really wondered what Vincent Price was talking about when he laughed that deep evil laugh at the end of that song? Well. If you are brave enough to learn. Stay tuned for a Halloween Thriller of our own. As I venture into the world of the truly evil...

* * *

The Haunted Past

The screams could be heard throughout the dark valley. They didn't even seem to come from any one place, but those that lived there knew where they were coming from. The moon was nearly non-existent as the screams continued, but as they silenced they waited for the sound that would come next. The howls. Howls that would go through the night. Howls that would only stop at the dawn of the next day.

The night, when the moon was it's darkest, the sounds would fill the valley a few days before and after. But that one night it was the worst. Some had lived there all their lives and it still filled them with dread. They had heard stories passed down through generation.

--- ----

He ran through the field with the fog surrounding them all. It was a game they liked to play; hide and seek in the fog. It was so thick you could hardly see anything until it was on top of you. They hadn't even heard the cries. If they had they would have run back towards the safety of their homes. To the caring arms of their parents.

"William!! Wait for me!" He heard his sister cry out to him. He knew the combination of the night and the fog scared her, but he kept his distance enough that she couldn't find him. He didn't want her to come anyway, she had followed him out earlier that afternoon when he went to play with his friends, she had run after him.

"I'm not waiting for you." He hollered back as he continued to run home.

He entered the small cabin he shared with his sister and mother.

"William where have you been? You know better then to be out at night. Especially when the moon is at its darkest."  
"I'm sorry Mother. I was just playing. We forgot."  
"Go wash up and tell your sister dinner is nearly ready."

William froze. His sister. He had left her out there.

"William."  
"Mother I'm sorry. I left. I forgot about the darkness. The moon. I'll get her."  
"What? William how could you? You know what they will do if they find her." She grew near hysterics as she watched her son go back out the door into the darkness. Into the fog.

She stood at the door calling to him. The night reminded her of one many years before. The same dark moon. The same thick dense fog. One where someone could be right beside you and you wouldn't even know it.

Her son had grown so much since that one night. When was it? Six years ago. Her baby girl was just over two. She had lost so much in that one night: she had lost her father. Yet their baby girl was everything to him, and he was her light. But then, in one night, everything was different. The screams and howling could be heard for days after and then nothing.

She wasn't sure if she could go on, but friends had helped her through everything. She had been through so much, but there was more to her and her friends then she would ever let on to her children; at least not yet. It was something that she would share with them when they were older. Or at least she would with her daughter. She wasn't sure yet on where her son would fit into the family past. The baby she was certain of, but her son was still some what of an anomaly.

Her husband was not exactly the marrying type for her. But they had loved each other despite what her family thought of him. Despite the fact that he was evil.

---

William ran back to the field calling for his sister. He could hear the nearly quiet sobs coming from just in front of him.

He placed his arm around her lifting her up to her feet. "I'm sorry. Come on. We must hurry." he said as he guided her back the way he had come.

Reaching their home he hurried through the doorway into the waiting arms of his mother. He watched as his sister quickly went to her, as everything seemed to slow for him. To his mother, his sister was everything. She could do no wrong.

She huddled her children close to her as the clouds cloaked what was left of the moon. She knew all her neighbours where all huddled close to home. It was that one night of the month in which they all feared most.

She sat with her son and daughter curled up beside her.

"Mummy?"  
"Don't be afraid honey."  
"But."  
"Ssshh. We are fine, don't be afraid." She assured them, though she herself was not certain.

She heard the footfalls outside the small cabin but she couldn't move. They had come for her husband years before. Now all she had left where her 10 year old son and her eight year old daughter. She knew what they wanted, and she would not let them succeed.

The door crashed open as the pale light of the dark moon shone through the door. They locked eyes for that split moment. She had hidden her children quickly. Though she would face them herself.

"What do you want?"

She hadn't really expected an answer. They were the servants of evil. They approached her as one quickly grabbed her by the neck snapping it at once. They scanned the cabin, knowing what they wanted was there somewhere.

He moved fast and accurate ramming the pitch fork into the leg of the one that killed his mother. But they soon had him in his grasp.

"Let me go." He screamed

With one more glance around they turned and left, leaving her alone to watch helplessly as they killed her mother and took away her big brother. Melinda Warren was alone in a world that she knew nothing about. A world filled with evil.

* * *

**14 years later:**

"Melinda you need to do this. It is the only way for you to be free of your past. You can start a new life in America."  
"But Aunt Constance. I can't go. I still need answers."  
"You and your husband will find the answers you need. But you need to start fresh for your child. Go now and she will be born an American. The first of our family. You're mother would want you to do this. There is something higher in store for you my dear. More then any of us could ever imagine. And one day you will understand. Be safe my love."

Melinda hugged her Aunt before turning to her Husbands arm and started up the gang blank for the long journey to America.

* * *

"One more push my dear. She is nearly here."

Melinda wanted it all just to end. The pain was more the she thought possible. Then she heard it. The loud cry of her daughter. Taking in her first breath.

"Here you are Melinda. Your baby girl." The mid-wife handed the baby to her mother. "Do you know her name?"  
"Prudence. Prudence Warren."

* * *

**2yrs later:**

Melinda turned at the sound at the door. She didn't want to answer it. She was afraid of who it would be. Her husband had been missing for a fortnight now. Everyone in the village had nearly given up.

But as she opened the door and saw Matthew there, it was as if she knew what he would say. He was her husbands friend. She held her hands to her mouth as she started to cry. He was gone. He had left her with her two-year-old daughter. What would she ever tell Prudence?

* * *

She sat there knowing what would come. She watched her daughter playing in the corner near the fire. Her mind drifted back to the one-night four years before. They had followed her from her home. Somehow they had come for her. History was repeating itself. Once again taking away the father of a two-year-old child. A child possessed with a magic she knew nothing about.

"Melinda Warren, in the name of God you are found guilty of witchcraft. You will die at the stake." The gavel came down. She didn't even fight what was happening. She couldn't for the sack of her daughter and all her line to come.

"One day the Warren line will bring about the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. The Charmed Ones will save this world of the evil that dwells in its earth." She proclaimed as the flames consumed her.

The scream could be heard throughout the land. The witch was dead. Everyone sighed as the screams subsided. But what she felt and meant would live on forever and they would never know.

* * *

The perspiration ran down her body as she bolted up. The same nightmare again. How far would her powers grow before she saw everything in the past and the future? And whose would she see? How much more could she bare to watch? Her screams of pain weaved themselves throughout the home she lived in.

She held her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Her sobs turning more into a soft whimper.

She hadn't even noticed the door open and the light shine inward to her, yet she melted into the arm that went around her, holding her close. Letting her know she had someone to rely on. Finally getting her back to sleep the two of them curled up together. Waiting for what tomorrow would bring them. For what tomorrow would tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I realize that there ws some.. inconsitance in Melindas arrival to America. In the first season they said she went there from England yet in season three they had her born there. I went with the first one here as I wrote this before season three...

* * *

"Morning." Piper greeted her sister  
"Hey. I heard you up last night. She have another nightmare?" Prue looked up from her coffee as Piper made her way around the kitchen  
"Yeah. Though I get the feeling it was more then that."  
"Premonition?" Prue was now more curious to what was going on.  
"I think so. You should talk to her."  
"What would that accomplish? She won't talk about it."  
"She might open up to you."  
"She never has before why.."  
"Prue she is your sister. You two have to get past this wall you have up and work it out. In case you forgot we are witches and apparently all sorts of evil will be coming after us now. You two getting along could mean your lives." Piper finally said. "It could mean all of our lives." She added in the end.

--- ----

Phoebe, the youngest of the three sisters', had discovered their heritage a few days ago. Reciting a spell that released powers they knew nothing about. In the few days since then they had already fought off one warlock, who had being dating Piper in hopes of gaining their powers once they all got together again. All he needed was for Phoebe to come back from NYC. Though they had been lucky enough to remember what their mother had written on their old spirit board only to discover it too was a spell.

--- ----

Prue knew that Piper was right, but her youngest sister had only just returned from NYC. Prue had silently forgiven Phoebe for what was the cause of her going, but seeing her again only brought everything back into her mind again. And she wasn't ready yet to forgive her openly. "Piper she has always gone to you."  
"Not always. Even as she got older and things like this happened."  
"Piper things like this didn't happen then. We didn't have powers." Prue reminded her, wanting to change the topic. She never really could talk to Phoebe. Except when her baby sister was just that; a baby.  
"I meant the nightmares. She always climbed into your bed. Not mine." Piper shot back. As the middle sister her role was always the mediator between her two headstrong sisters. And with Prue and Phoebe it had turned into a full time job.

Prue picked up her coffee cup and placed it in the sink. She thought of what Piper was saying but she still didn't know how to approach Phoebe. Ever since she came home they had hardly said two words to each other that weren't said with an edge to it. Piper was right though, in that they both had a wall up to the other. And they would have to take it down if they were to survive this.

"Prue just go talk to her." Piper said as she got up headed towards the back door. "I have to get going, I'll be late."

Prue watched as Piper walked through the backyard on her way to her jeep. She knew it would be sometime before Phoebe even came downstairs, so Prue made her way up stairs to her room. Though she was going to her room she found her self standing outside Phoebes door. Quietly opening it she peaked in on her sister. Seeing her twisted up in the cover's, Prue couldn't help but smile. Even as a child Phoebe would get all twisted in her bed sheets. Pulling the door closed Prue then found herself making her way up the stairs to the attic.

Standing in front of the Book of Shadows Prue rested her hand on the symbol that was etched into the leather cover with care. Her thoughts went to her Mother and her Grams. They had died taking the family secret with them. This was going to have to be something they taught themselves, and each other.

"Thinking of doing a little reading sis?"

Prue looked up at the sound of Phoebes voice. "No. I was just thinking actually."

Phoebe walked towards Prue and starred down at the book. "I wish this book could tell us everything we need to know. And everything about Mom."  
"It probably can. We just haven't learned how to hear it yet." Prue said as she looked up at her sister, "I hear you had another nightmare?"  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied though not sure if she wanted to talk about it yet. Especially to Prue.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Prue asked though she had a feeling that Phoebe wouldn't talk to her.

Phoebe looked up for a moment and looked into Prue's eyes. Her big sisters eyes didn't always tell her everything but she knew when she cared. And right then all she saw was the love and care that she would get whenever Phoebe got hurt when she was younger.

Phoebe looked down at the street below, "I felt the flames. Her pain. It was like I was her. They all taunted and yelled witch at her. They were glad that she died." Phoebe said quietly.  
"Who was it Phoebe?" Prue asked as she took a hesitant step towards her sister.

Phoebe paused a moment before turning around to face Prue. "I think it was, Melinda."

Prue looked at her sister surprised at the answer. "Melinda. As in the Book Melinda?"  
"It was horrible Prue. How can anyone person be that cruel?" Phoebe felt the hot tears turning down her face as she then also felt her sisters' arms around her pulling her into a hug.

She didn't like what Phoebes powers did to her little sister. And she couldn't even imagine what it was like to see things as they happened to people and have no control over it. At least her and Piper had some control to their powers. But Phoebes seemed to act on their own, giving her visions when she least expected it. And now it would seem, even in her sleep she was not safe.

Phoebe wiped away her tears as she stepped back from Prue. "I'm sorry."  
"For what? For crying? For having feelings? Phoebe I don't think I could handle your power the way you do. And honestly I'm not thrilled that you have to go through that each time. To see things like that."  
"You wish you had it so I wouldn't have to. Prue I know you want to protect me. But we have to believe there is a reason I got this power. I wouldn't have gotten it if whoever decided thought I couldn't handle it."  
"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Prue said as she went up to her sister. "Why don't you and I go downstairs and try and figure out what it was you saw last night?" Prue suggested as she placed her arm over Phoebe and lead her out of the attic. She knew her sister was heading to the attic for a reason and she was going to find out what it was.

Phoebe sat on the couch with Prue at the other end.

"Prue. What were you doing up in the attic anyway?"  
"Hmm, now I was just going to ask you that. I don't really know. I was heading to my room and after something Piper said I peaked in on you. The next thing I knew I was in the attic looking down at the book. I don't really know."  
"Maybe to get a better understanding of what's going on?"  
"Yeah. Maybe." Prue followed what her sister was getting at. "So what about you?"  
"I don't know. I had the nightmare last night. I maybe wanted to make sure it was Melinda, I don't know. I know it was her. But there was something in the background that made me wonder one thing."

Prue watched her sister but said nothing.

"It wasn't like I saw anyone thing or person. It was more of a presence. Like someone was watching, taking in everything that was going on. But it was." Phoebe stopped and tried to place her feelings.  
"Was what?" Prue leaned forward and looked at her sister

Phoebe looked into Prues eyes, "It was pure evil that I felt. It was like nothing I have ever felt before, but I felt as if whatever it was. It was looking right at or through me."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper walked in the Manor that night to near darkness. "Hello? Anyone home?" She knew that at least Prue was home for her Miata sat in the driveway. She also knew it was not late enough for either of them to be in bed. "Anyone." She called out again.  
"Back here Piper." She heard Prues voice as she made her way to the back of the Manor.

Piper walked into the solarium to see her oldest sister placing an ice back in Phoebes head.

"What happen?"  
"Demon." Was all Phoebe said as she held the ice to her forehead.  
"Are you ok?" Piper came up to Phoebe and looked at the bruise and slight bump on her head.  
"Hard head. I'll live."

Piper looked up at Prue.

"Dont look at me like that. He came out of nowhere. I was getting some coffee and I heard her scream. I ran into the solarium and she was out cold on the floor and this guy was leaning down over top of her. I threw him against the wall and he ran for the door. I ran after him but he was gone. It was like he wasn't even there." Prue said as she stared back at Piper.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Just like she said. I was sitting there and then this guy grabbed me from behind the chair and threw me across the room. The next thing I know Prue is leaning over me calling me name."  
"So you didn't even see who it was?"  
"Nope. But I think he was wearing all black. That is all I can remember seeing."  
"Have you looked in the book?"  
"I don't even know what to look for." Prue said as she helped Phoebe stand up.  
"Whoa. Head rush." Phoebe gripped Prues arm tight as her head filled with stars.  
"Maybe you should sit back down Phoebs." Prue suggested as she sat her sister back down.

Piper looked on in concern, but was also a bit surprised at the way Prue and Phoebe were acting. Had her oldest sister actually listened to her and talked to Phoebe? "So now what?"  
"Now. You cook dinner, I'm going upstairs to soak in a nice warm bath. I can't believe he threw me that far." Phoebe said as she once again stood up though with more caution this time.

Prue and Piper watched as their baby sister made her way through the kitchen and then to the stairs.

"You talked to her didn't you." Piper stated as she started dinner preperation.

Prue looked at the back of Piper before following. "How."  
"Prue I know you two too well. Did she tell you about her nightmare?'  
"Yeah but I don't think you're gonna like it."  
"Prue. My ex-boyfriend was a warlock. Who in case you missed what he said. _All kinds of evil will be coming after us_. I'm not happy about any of his."

Prue wasn't sure what to say to her sister's reaction.

"She saw Melinda burned at the stake."  
"What!?" Piper spun around to look at Prue, "As in our Melinda?"  
"Yeah, but the thing that really frightened her was she felt a presence that she felt was taking in the whole thing."  
"Ok weird."  
"No what's weird is that she felt it watching her."

Piper looked at Prue. "She felt it watching her? Prue are powers are supposed to grow. But I don't think that fast. None of us have even mastered the control yet."  
"I know. But I have a feeling there is more to this then what she is telling us. Or what she is seeing."

* * *

Phoebe closed her eyes, as she relaxed in the tub, the bubbles all around her as she let everything sooth away the pain she was feeling.

Her mind started to drift to the nightmare she had that night. She couldn't get the feeling out of her mind that what ever was there was watching her more then the execution of Melinda Warren.

Later, as she was lying down on her bed with her mind still on the feeling, but as well as the person that had attacked her earlier that day. Was that a random attack by a warlock or demon, who was just testing them to see how strong they had become? Or was it tied into her nightmare.

_"You must save them. Only the power of three can let them rest." The voice was coming from all around her yet there was nothing there. Nothing but darkness as the mist encircled her like a glove.  
"Whose there?"  
"Only you can save them. You must save them before the moon is at its darkest. Or all will be lost."_

_She spun around again yet was again met only by darkness. Then she saw a light moving quickly through the mist. She ran after it, only to have it move away from her faster._

_"Wait. Stop!" she cried out but the light kept running. She wasn't even sure where she was or what she was running to. But as she tripped over a root and fell to the ground the light stopped if only briefly, before continuing to run._

_She slowly brought herself to her knees only to come face to face with the cold stone. Reading it she quickly stood up and stepped back, slowly backing away from it, as if standing there alone could cause her harm._

Once again she felt the cold fall air against her damp skin. Everything was so real. As she tried to gather the air to her lungs. _At least this time I didn't call out._ But as she finished that thought the bedroom door opened.

"Hey. You ok?"  
"I. I don't know Prue. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Prue sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Phoebe to her. Having her baby sister melt in her arms like she had when she was younger brought back memories for the oldest. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"With Piper. I think this might involve all of us." Phoebe agreed as she got off her bed and headed down stairs.

Sitting between her two sisters, Phoebe proceeded to tell them what she had seen. Or not seen.

"This voice just kept talking to me, yet there was no one there."  
"So maybe it was someone trying to warn us." Piper thought out loud  
"I don't know, but who ever it was said that only we can let them rest." Phoebe said though not sure how to tell them the rest.

Prue looked over at Phoebe and knew that there was more to her nightmare. "Phoebe. What aren't you telling us?"

Phoebe looked from one sister and then to the other before turning her eyes to her hands on her lap. She fidgeted a bit before quietly speaking, "I tripped when I was running after this light."  
"And." Was all Piper could say as her sister paused a moment to long.  
"I fell. And when I went to get up I was starring onto a gravestone." She said her voice getting quieter.  
"And." This time it was Prue who asked.  
"It was .. It was ours." She finally said as she held her face into her hands.

Prue and Piper were stunned at what she said. "So there were three headstones?" Prue asked as she placed her hand on Phoebes back.  
"No. Just the one. It said. Her lies the Charmed Ones. Most powerful witches of all time." She turned her face into Prues shoulder and let her tears out.

Prue looked over at Piper who she could tell was fighting her own inner battle. But she knew what Phoebes premonition meant. Someone killed all three of them and it was up to them now to try and stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, ever since we got this witch gig we can't even have a night out to ourselves, without some demon or warlock interrupting." Piper complained as she screeched around another corner on the windy road.  
"Well we can't say our lives are boring." Phoebe shot back as Piper continued to drive.  
"Look, all I know is that it was the same demon that attacked Phoebe a few days ago." Prue answered as she grabbed the grab bar, as Piper squealed around the next corner.

Piper quickly slammed on the breaks, "There he is."  
"Come on." Phoebe yelled as she got out of the jeep and ran in his direction.  
"**Phoebe! Wait!"** Prue yelled after her.

"Ok, don't you guys think this a little strange. First he attacks in the Manor trying to get at Phoebe, but when Prue goes after him he disappears like he was never even there. And now he is leading us on a wild goose chase out of town."  
"That does seems a little weird." Phoebe agreed as she cast her eyes around her. "Sisters. Where are we exactly?" Phoebe asked, as she felt very strange about where she was.

Prue followed Phoebes gaze but she too saw what her sister was seeing. Nothing. It was pitch black and the fog so thick around them she could hardly even see her sisters.

"Ok this fog was not here a minute ago."  
"Guys, I think we should go." Phoebe suggested as she reached out and grabbed for Prues hand. What she felt was anything but the warm hand of her sister. Cold. Wet. She quickly pulled her hand away only to have it reach back for hers. The blood oozing down the hand somewhere set off her scream as she pulled away.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Get away from me." She screamed as she stepped back.  
"Phoebe what is wrong with you." Piper reached down and placed a hand on her sisters' shoulder.

Phoebe looked up into Pipers eyes and then over her shoulder to Prues.  
"I .. I saw." Phoebe couldn't even bring herself to say it.  
"Come on. Let's go home." Piper said as she helped her sister back up.  
"You ok?" Prue asked with concern as she saw how pale Phoebe had gotten since they had gotten there.

The sudden sound of screams caused them all to jump as they came to a stop. Each catching their own breaths before continuing

They walked towards the jeep when suddenly Piper stopped. She looked in front of her and froze.  
"Piper?" Prue looked at her but Piper turned and ran.  
"Get away!" she cried out.

Prue looked to Phoebe, before running after Piper.

"**Piper stop!"** Prue grabbed her sisters' arm yet to have her pull away, as she looked at her so scared.  
"No. Leave me alone." She tried her powers but nothing happened.  
"Piper what is wrong with you? It's me Prue."

Piper looked again at the person before her. "Prue? Oh god. It was. I saw this."  
"What?"  
"Oh god. Where's Phoebe?" Piper looked around and noticed the thick fog rolling around them, but she didn't see her baby sister

Prue spun around thinking her sister was right behind her.

Another piercing scream rang through the air. But then nothing as Piper hung on to Prue. Though as she was about to continue she heard the deep howling coming from every direction.

"Prue where is she?" Piper nearly yelled as she panicked to what might come.  
"Come on, she couldn't have been that far behind me." Prue took Pipers hand and made their way back to where she hoped the jeep was.

As Prue saw the shape of the jeep close in front of her she quickened her pace.

"Phoebe!" she called out but heard nothing back.  
"Prue?"  
"Piper she is here somewhere she wouldn't just go wondering off." Prue tried to reassure her, though as she did her eyes got a glimpse of something by the jeep. "Phoebe?" She called out as she reached the jeep. The sight she saw caused her to turn as she felt the bile rush to her throat. The image of her baby sister leaning there, her eyes starring into nothing as the blood from the large gash right through her stomach still bleed out. It was the one thing that Prue couldn't even imagine happening to one of them.

"Prue? Prue are you ok?" Piper asked as she held her sisters' hair from her face.

'_Ok. Did she just ask if I was ok? Our sister is leaning there gutted like a dead fish, and she is asking if I'm ok?'_  
"Prue?"

That voice. She opened her eyes and looked up into the large brown ones that always carried the innocence of life.

"Phoebe? Oh god. I thought." Prue wrapped her arms around her sister afraid to let her go.  
"I'm fine Prue. Just a little spooked myself about where ever we are and what I saw."  
"Ok can we gather that what ever we saw is not real and just. What an illusion?" Piper offered.  
"So we get back to the jeep and get the hell out of here." Prue ordered as she took each sister by the hand and started for the jeep.

"Prue. Are you sure this is the right way?" Piper asked again.  
"No. But I'm not standing in one spot long enough to go through another illusion."

Phoebe listened to her sisters bickering as the first rain drop fell on her face. She wiped it off only to have it replaced with another and then another. "Guys we need to find the jeep or shelter fast."

Prue stopped and looked up at the night sky. She could see what Phoebe was talking about, or more feel, as the rain drops landed on her. They started slowly they soon turned into a downpour. "Ok come on hurry up." She pulled them along.

"Prue wait. Isn't that our guy?" Piper said as she pointed through a break in the fog.  
"Yes." Phoebe answered as she suddenly took off after him.

"**_PHOEBE!"_** They both hollered out as they watched her run off.  
"Damn it." Prue said as she grabbed Piper and they took off after her.

They caught up to their sister as she was stopped outside a rode iron fence.

"Shelter anyone?" Phoebe said as the rain fell harder.

They all looked past the iron rode fence and through the heavy mist and fog. The large castle loomed before them as the small lanterns flickered in the dense fog.

"No way. That is just asking for trouble." Piper said not willing to go any further.  
"Piper we don't have a choice. It's pitch black, there is thick mist and fog, and we have absolutely no idea where your jeep is." Phoebe explained. "Oh and not to mention the fact it is pouring rain." She added as she stepped forward towards the long path that led towards the castle door.  
"Prue. She has completely lost her mind right?"  
"Yes. But she is right. We just go there and crash for the night. We tell the people inside that we are lost or something. Come on." Prue said as she took Pipers hand in hers and followed Phoebe.

Phoebe knocked hard on the door with the door knocker that rested in the middle of the door. She got no answer and so she tried again, only to have the door start to open slowly.

"Ok maybe Pipers right." Phoebe said as she stepped back from the door.  
"Phoebe it was probably just not closed properly. There must be someone home. There are lights on. Come on." Prue tried to calm her now both frightened sisters.

Piper grabbed Phoebes hand as her baby sister tried to stay outside of the building as they entered.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Prue called out but got no answer.  
"Ok no one here. Let's go." Piper suggested as she turned back for the door, only to have Prue grab her jacket.

They took a cautious step forward as Phoebe closed the door behind them. "I'm thinking this wasn't a good idea after all guys."  
"Ssshhh Phoebe. We're here now. Look, we'll look around a bit to see if we can find anyone home. If not we curl up on the couch together and then we take off tomorrow." Prue said as she led them towards the staircase.

* * *

"Master. There is someone in the house."  
"I know. I have been expecting them."  
"Is it them?"  
"Yes. Now go. Watch them. But do not let them leave. This is what I have worked so hard for. All these years and at last I will have the ones I require." He ordered his servant.

As he watched him leaving, he turned back to his other faithful. "The Charmed Ones are here at last. This night, as the moon is at its darkest, shall be my finest hour. Do what you must, but do not kill them." he ordered, "not yet anyway." He added, as they scurried through the darkened caverns. Each one in search of their own blood lust


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok we stay together no matter what. Ok?" Prue more ordered then asked. Though she knew her sisters would not disagree. She locked eyes with each sister for that one brief moment. She knew they were both scared as much as she was.

Piper spun around at the sound of a door banging closed. "What?"  
"Piper don't think about it." Phoebe tried to assure her as they made their way further into the castle.  
"Easy for you to say Miss _'Let's go in the haunted house when I was five'_." Piper shot back as she tightened her grip on Prues hand.

Phoebe ignored her sisters' comment as she looked over her shoulder to the direction the sound had come from originally. What she didn't ignore was the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. Though as she swatted it away there was nothing there but her sisters. Sister's who were both in front of her.

"Guys I think we should reconsider this." She said as she grabbed Prue and Piper.  
"Phoebe we can't go back out there. We have no idea where the Jeep is and it's pouring." Prue said annoyed at Phoebes change of attitude. "Look you're freaking Piper out. Would you stop fooling around and relax." She glared at Phoebe. A glare much like the one she had given her sister when they stood in the attic a few weeks ago. That same night that Phoebe had read the incantation to release their powers.

---

The cobwebs thickened the looks of the old candles hanging from the walls. And the same was from the old chandeliers on the ceiling. The cobwebs thick around them. But there was a faint light off each one, as a few candles burned around them giving just enough light to see each other, and maybe a few others that crept in the night.

They waited until the time was right. They felt the energy in themselves as another scream was heard throughout the castle. They all knew it would frighten those that had dared enter. But the screams. The energy. They watched as the three witches jumped at the sound.

"Wha...What was that?" Piper asked as she grabbed a new hold of Prue, a hold that required for her to be right on top of her.

Prue jumped at the sound as much as her sister. But she had to be strong. "Piper I have no idea. Just stay close ok?"  
"Ok." Piper agreed as she hung to Prues hand.

Though they had only taken a few steps.  
"Prue. I lost Phoebe." She said quietly as she looked back to find no one behind her.

Prue stopped suddenly, her fear reaching new levels. "What do you mean you lost her?"  
"She was here, but when I grabbed you, when I heard the scream, I lost her grip." Piper tried to explain.  
"Ok. She couldn't have gone very far right?"

Piper looked up at Prue with new worry on her face. She had heard the screams and it was then she recalled, she had lost her grip on Phoebe.  
"**Phoebe!"** Piper called out afraid of what her sister would encounter in the castle. A castle that to Piper was anything but normal. She could feel the eyes watching her from the moment they had walked in the door.

"Ok hang to me Piper and stay close." Prue ordered as they made their way back towards the door.  
"You don't think she ran out do you?"  
"I have no idea. But I have a feeling that we are not alone in here." Prue answered as she looked up the darkened staircase.

* * *

"We can not harm her."  
"I just want a taste."  
"**NO!** The master said no. We mustn't." He said though he himself wanted to taste her.

He looked down at the witch on his table. He could feel her power even from that distance. Though it felt like a stabbing hot coal in his chest.

"Soon I will harness that power and all that it means. I will finish what I started."  
"She is like the one that got away isn't she Master?" his servant asked respectfully. Even to him that night was fresh to him as if it happened yesterday.  
"She is. But now that power is much more powerful. And with her sisters, it the most powerful. I can see now why even he is afraid to fight them. That he waits to find their weakness."

He ran his hand over her cheek caressing the soft skin. "Yes, I can feel it now." He said, "Prepare her. I want her powers. And bring me her sisters as well. I must have them before night's end. Or it will be too late." He turned on his heals and left the chamber.

* * *

The dank walls covered in the drips of moisture. To the innocent eyes it could be taken as water from an underground stream. But those that know the ways of the darkness knew it was no such particle. It was the blood of the victims. Some more recent then others.

"Prue? We'll find her right?"

Prue didn't say anything as she rounded the next corner. She had heard Pipers fear and it mirrored her own. But she had to be strong for Piper and Phoebe when they found her.

Piper looked back over her shoulder. She knew she heard something behind her but she kept pace with Prue.

"Prue. I think we are being followed." She whispered

Prue stopped and looked behind them yet was met with only the dark passage and the few candles on the wall.

"Come on Piper. The sooner we find Phoebe, the sooner we get out of here. And I don't care if we have to sleep under a tree in the pouring rain." Prue stated as she pulled her sisters hand to her.

Prues senses were more on alert then even she thought possible. But she stopped when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and sent a chill down her back. Everything happened so fast, she didn't even have time to use her powers. She lost her grip on Piper as she was spun around fast.

"**Piper!"** she called out as she felt the floor beneath her. But she also felt the pain in her side. She looked down and saw the blood oozing from her side. She then felt her world fade to black.

---

Piper held Prues head to her lap. She had managed to stop the bleeding somewhat. But she knew that her sister needed medical attention and fast.

Prue stirred against Pipers leg, the first thing she felt was the pain.

"Prue. Try not to move."  
"Piper?"

"Yeah it's me. Stay still."  
"What happen?"  
"I have no idea. We were walking along the passageway and the next thing I know is you are on the floor clutching your side in pain. All I saw was the blood." Piper explained

Prue tried to sit up.

"Easy there sister." Piper helped her up against the wall.  
"Where are we?"  
"I have no idea on that either. After I saw you go down, everything went black for me as well." Piper told her.

Prue looked around as she leaned against the damp wall. She could hear the cries of people down the dark passage. She saw movement of shadows further down and then another piercing scream. One that rang through her very being. But it was also one that rang true to her. "Phoebe." She said more to herself, but it was enough that Piper heard her.

* * *

She felt the tight restraints on her wrist, cutting through her flesh, so as she felt the blood trickling down her skin. She tried to focus her eyes on one thing but everything was still swimming in her head.

"Ah yes, you are a wake. It makes it much more interesting when you are awake." He goaded her as he locked his eyes with hers. He could feel her fear and knew that the others could smell it as well. "Shall we begin." He stated more then asked her as he held her gaze. He even smiled as he pulled down the lever.

* * *

Prue leaned against Piper as she tried once again to see what was happening down the passage. Though the sudden spark of light and the scream made her pull back. Though once again it was a scream that she knew belonged to her baby sister. "Piper we have to do something before they kill her." Prue said as he slowly stood. Placing her hand on the wall for support.  
"Prue how? We don't even know where she is. There are so many tunnels down here."  
"We follow the light and her pain Piper. Now come on." Prue reached out and placed her arm around Piper as she moved the cell door with her power.

The echoing of the chains rang throughout the tunnels. An echo that grew louder with each step they took.

Prue stepped through the entranceway as the site before her wanted to make her throw up. "_Phoebe!"_ she cried out, as she flung whatever it was that was near her sister, against the far wall. But to her displeasure another was soon in its place.

She threw him back as well, but again another came from no where and dropped the switch once more sending the electrical currents through her sister.

"**PHOEBE!"** Piper yelled out as she threw her hands in the air to freeze everything that was not good. But to her dismay it had no effect.

"You are not strong enough in your powers yet my dear. I am afraid it will not work here." The voice came from the darkness as the blue energy around their sister stopped. "Now. Why don't we make this quick and painless?"  
"Painless? Do you call what you are doing to our sister painless?" Prue shot out.

He watched her fear in her eyes. He could feel it. "I have waited a long time for this moment." He said as he took a glance at them and then to Phoebe who was trying to get her breath from the pain she was in.

Prue glared at him and felt her own magic channeling through her as he sailed across the room and slammed into a wall

"Powers not strong enough yet hey. I'd say that was pretty powerful." She shot back as she reached the table Phoebe was on. Releasing Phoebe, she and Piper helped her down as they made their way to the nearest exit.

He stood up quickly and didn't even bother to brush himself off. "Get them!" he hollered as his blood boiled. He could feel the change inside him but he tried to push it back, but he knew eventually, he would lose.

His servants rushed after them, knowing what their master did to failure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Phoebe, hang on sweetie." Prue encouraged as they made their way through the darkened passages.  
"Prue we can't out run them."  
"Piper we have no choice." Prue shot back.  
"Hide." A whisper came from Phoebe. "Hide."  
"Phoebe we can't hide in here. We have no idea where to go. And I have a feeling they could probably sniff us out." Prue answered as she made her way down the hall further.

The only light before them was that of the candles on the wall, but Prue heard the sounds behind her. The sounds of nails on wood scratching to get out from where they were. Trying to break free of the chains that bound them.

"Isn't there any damn electricity in this place. I can't even see where the hell I'm going." Prue yelled in frustration. The burden of her sisters' injuries and her own, along with them trying to make it out alive, was starting to take its toll on the oldest witch

Piper looked up over at Prue as they slowly made their way threw the castle halls. She knew her sister was as scared as she was but just wouldn't show it. "Phoebe. How you doing sweetie."  
"Better. But I still feel like shit."  
"Ok we are almost out of here." Piper told her as the stood at the top of the stairs.

Piper looked down, as did Prue and Phoebe, as they were all struck with a new fear.

"Guys?" Phoebe said as she starred down at them.

Prue took her sisters and backed way from the top of the stairs knowing that they could not get out that way. The Zombies slowly walking up the stairs towards them. Each one with one thing on their mind; kill the witches.

Piper looked back as the walking dead followed them. Each one a living carcass as the skin seemed to peel off each one. She turned back and let Prue lead the way. Though she knew her sister had no idea what was going to happen or where they were going.

"Prue what are we going to do?" Piper asked with fear as she followed Prue back through the Castle.

"We need a place to put everything together and get away from them."  
"We need a distraction." Phoebe said as she tried to keep up with Prue who still had her arm around her waist.  
"We need to hide somewhere where they won't find us." Piper said as they rounded the next corner.

Prue opened the door to a dark room. She looked around as her eyes tried to refocus on where they were.  
"We should be safe here for a moment." She said as she let Phoebe rest on the floor.

Looking around Prue wasn't sure about how safe they truly were. She felt something around her but she wasn't sure what.

* * *

He had everything looking throughout the castle as he waited.  
"They are no where to be found master."  
"They could not have gone far. Did you check every room?"  
"All of them master." He answered fearing his Master would see through his lie.

He looked at him knowing, "_ALL_ of them?"

Looking down he knew he was found out. "Master we can not."  
"You will. I want them **NOW!** And if it means going in there, then so be it. And even if you don't they will not survive in there with them."

He watched, as at first his servant did not move. But then quickly ran from the room in search of the witches.

--- ----

"We can not. They will tear us apart."  
"They will tear the witches apart. We need them alive for their power."  
"But if they already killed them what is the point of risking our lives?"  
"Because he is the Master and he told us to." The one said as they stood outside the door.

The door creaked open as the darkness surrounded them. They all hesitated before stepping forward. Looking around they saw nothing, no witches and no sense of anything else.

"Are they hiding?'  
"I'm not about to look are you?"

Everyone coward back, not wanting to volunteer for a certain death. To open a crypt was always certain death. They stepped back not thinking for themselves, not wanting to.

--- ----

She heard them enter the room but she also heard them stop. As if some unknown assassin demon would jump out at them. Her sisters were not impressed to say the least when she suggested they hide, but it was all she had to go on. Somehow she knew they would stop once they saw nothing there worth looking for.

She carefully came from her hiding place and went to retrieve her sisters.

Piper looked up at Prue, "Ok, you are so dead."  
"Ssshhh. Come on. I have an idea."  
"What? More lurking and hiding with vampires. That was not funny Prue."

"Did you have any other ideas?"  
"No. But .."  
"Look, it wasn't like they were home. Now come on. You and I need to stop who ever this is."  
"What about Phoebe?"

Prue looked to where her sister hid, "she is safe for now, I think."  
"Prue."  
"Piper we have to end this. Whoever this is, has been doing this for a long time. And we need to stop him."  
"What if this is a power of three thing?

Prue looked at Piper though not sure if she wanted to realize that Piper was right.

--- ----

Phoebe heard faintly what was being said. She pushed back the lid above her only to find the room silent and empty. She looked around only to stiffen a silent scream as she saw the long since dead, skeleton beside her in the coffin. She called silently for her sisters but got no answer. Careful not to disturb him, she made her way from the crypt and walked through the room, she slowly opened the door to the remainder of the castle.

Using the wall as support she made her way towards the light before her. She came around a corner to come face to face with grizzly ghouls, ones that glared back at her, knowing who she was. Stepping back a few paces she hollered out for her sisters.

--- ----

Prue glared at the man, half man before her. "This ends now." She said as she tossed him once again across the room.  
"Not yet my dears. You know who I am. You know that with my death ends your line."

Prue glared at him.

"You don't know do you?" He said as he motioned to one of his servants. "Meet your, Uncle, I believe he is." He said, "the brother to your Melinda Warren."

Prue looked on in disbelief. How? "You are lying."

"Am I. I have lived a thousand years to claim your power. I started with him. Look in his eyes. You know it to be true." He said almost laughing.

"You will not keep them." She cried out as she felt the body slam into his. As the bodies twisted together in a heap on the castle floor

"Phoebe?"  
"We need to save them. All of them." she said remembering her premonition.

Prue and Piper stepped up to her and took her hand. The spell came from inside them, it was something they didn't even need to practice something that was deep inside them.

They looked around the lab as they finished reciting the spell. Nothing. Everything was gone, or everyone was. Phoebe turned and locked eyes with the few that stood before her. Their ghostly image wavering in the faint light.

They started to make their way towards the sisters as each one backed up slowly

"You saved us."

Phoebe took one slow step forward. Reaching out to the one she felt closest too.

"Thank you." He said.  
"You are welcome." She replied.

As the last one disappeared, Phoebe felt her legs get weak after what she had been through. Having her sisters on either side they sank to the floor.


	7. The endBOO

They heard the sound of something behind them as they had slowly made their way to the first floor. Intent on leaving the castle and everything inside it.

"You can not leave." He said as he suddenly appeared before them.  
Prue instinctively stepped in front of her sister, "Get away from us or we will vanquish you as we did them."  
"You can not. If you do, then you vanquish yourselves. I am you. I am your blood."  
"Our blood. Have you looked in a mirror lately." Piper shot back the pale features in what was the man before her, giving evidence of his death. The dried blood and gash to his stomach the cause.

Phoebe looked at the man and felt her stomach turn. She turned around as the bile rushed from her throat. She felt the gentle hand on her back that belonged to her sister.

"I must end this." He said calmly. As he stepped up to the sisters.

Prue used her power to toss him across the room.

"Your powers are useless on me. I am you. But my father was greater then any of you."  
"Your father was evil. He betrayed everything that your mother stood for." Phoebe glared back at him the disgust she felt only turning now to anger  
"And my sister was giving everything. Even at the young age she was. She did not realize the full potential of her powers when we killed her. But she knew that one day you would come to be. And that is why I am still here. For it is I that must end this for all of us." He threw the blade directly at Phoebe embedding itself in her abdomen as she screamed out in pain.  
"Now they will come. The hounds rejoice at the smell of blood. Always have." He smirked as he tossed another blade, this time slicing through Prues jacket and across her arm.

Prue had just reached Phoebe on the floor, when she felt the intense pain of the blade slashing her arm. Clutching her arm she held it hard to stop the bleeding as she made her way to her sister.

Piper watched in horror as she saw Phoebe fall first and then Prue. She knew they had to do something before they were killed. She heard the hard nails of the something running across the hardwood floor.

"It ends now." Was all he said as he turned his head slightly.

Piper followed his gaze and wanted to scream and run right then, but she felt herself frozen in place. The hounds of hell were probably tamer looking then those she saw before her. Their matted fur and the white saliva drooling from their mouths. Mouths that snarled as they bore the teeth that she knew would rip them all apart in a matter of seconds

She remembered Phoebes nightmare. What the tombstone had carved into it. Was this the reason why? Was this how they ended their lives?

Prue grabbed a hold of Phoebes shirt with her good hand. Pulling her sister with her as she backed away from the hounds. Piper had grabbed hold of Phoebes other arm as the both dragged her along the floor. Though with each movement she would cry out in pain.

Ever cry out ripped through Prues heart, as she knew what they were doing was causing her sister more pain. She kept an eye on the hounds but she also did not miss the trail of deep red blood that Phoebe was leaving behind.

"Come on Piper, we have to get out of here."  
"Some how I don't think they are going to be partial to that idea." Piper agreed as she felt herself lose her grip on Phoebe causing her to cry out more.

They advanced slowly at first until they realized just how close they were to getting away from them. One struck first. Lunging at Phoebe, her blood the strongest as it seeped out.

Prue saw him leap at them and quickly put herself in front of her sister. Feeling the jaw clamp down on her arm she cried out but fought back the best she could.

He tore into her flesh causing more blood, which only made the pack grow reckless as they too quickened their pace towards the sisters.

Piper tried to pull the one off of Prue but felt the fangs grip onto her leg causing her to fall forward from the pure strength of it.

Phoebe watched as each sister went down. She held the gash to her stomach and could feel the warm blood running over her arm. She knew they would get her next, and there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

She felt the grip suddenly to her stomach, creating more pain then she had ever felt or ever thought she would. She could feel him as he torn at the broken flesh that was already there. But she could also feel him almost sucking out the blood inside her.

She saw Prue go down as another one lunged at her and she looked over at Piper who also had two on her. As she tried to fight them off Phoebe could tell that it was one battle they would not win.

She felt the blackness nearly consume her. But just as she was about to give up she saw a golden light enter the castle. Then nothing as the hound ripped at her more, causing her to pass out.

Prue watched as the light came through the windows. _Sun?_ She thought as the hounds that had her in their grip stepped back almost in their own pain.

"**Piper get them into the light!"** she yelled as she struggled to stand up. Making her way to Phoebe she pulled at the one that had a grip on her sister. The site of all the blood wanted to make her sick, but she managed to hang on a little longer.

"Phoebe, don't you leave me damn it." She almost yelled at her unconscious sister, as she pulled her up to her lap with her good arm.

Prue looked up as Piper crawled over towards them. She rested her head on Prues lap next to Phoebe. Taking her baby sisters hand in hers. She felt her own blackness consume her.

Prue wanted to give in to her own pain but she had to protect her sisters. But the light from the windows grew brighter and she then realized what it could be. As she felt herself getting weaker, but she held on, determined not to go. But to her surprise as the light got brighter it seemed to focus on one area as a figure slowly materialized.

Reaching a hand forward she faced the one that was supposedly their own flesh and blood. "William. You do not want to do this."

He starred in disbelief at what he was seeing. It couldn't be.

"William. This is not right. This is not who you are. Who you were meant to be."  
"You know nothing of who I was meant to be."

She locked eyes with him and could see his pain.

"She loved you."  
"She didn't, she loved the idea of having someone to protect her. As did you. Melinda this Melinda that. She could do no wrong. What about me? Who was I meant to be? My fathers son. The evil one after he died? I found out who I was meant to be here. That night."  
"William that is not true. You were meant to do good as well. They just tapped into the small piece of you. What and who you are, is what you were raised to be. It is in you."  
"Evil runs in the family because of it. Look at her." he said pointing down at Phoebe, "She was evil in her past. She will become evil again. It is his blood that runs through her, through them."  
"But our blood is stronger William. Look at them they are your nieces. They all have a piece of you and me in them. They are our whole family."

He looked down at the three on the floor. Stepping closer he looked closer. The youngest reminded him so much of his own baby sister. It was as if she was right her lying on the floor.

She continued to speak to him but he was just starring down at them. Watching as their blood seeped from their wounds. But then he locked eyes with one. The ice blue in them reminded him more of his mother. He could see the love and care in hers as he used to get when he looked into his mothers blue eyes.

He could almost see her pleading to him to let them go. To just end this. But he could also see her rage for what he had done to them. Not all three, but what he had done to her sisters. It was the same rage he felt when some one had ever hurt his own sister. The need to protect the youngest.

He didn't even break his gaze as he felt his knees give in to what he knew was right. Motioning with his arm the hounds disappeared.

He felt her arms wrap around them as they had many times at night whenever he was afraid. He cried in her arms as he felt his own binds break free. Binds that held him to his past for so long.

Prue kept her eyes locked with him. Was this truly her own family that had done this? Was he Melinda's brother?

She stood up and held her hand to him, "Come my son. Melinda is very anxious to see you again." She said with as much love as that morning when she was killed. When he was taken and turned into something he now realized he truly wasn't: evil.

Taking one last look at Prue and her sisters, "I am sorry. But please beware. The blood is strong. Do not let it consume you or them, as it did me."

Prue looked up at him but then everything was dark. She felt the rain on her face and the heavy weight on her leg.

Opening her eyes she saw the sun trying to break through the clouds as the last bit of rain was falling like alight drizzle.

She looked down and saw Piper and Phoebe leaning against her. Phoebe's head on her lap and Pipers resting against her shoulder. Panic gripped her first as she remembered what had happened. But as she moved there was no sign of any blood on either of them.

Piper awoke with the sudden movement of her pillow. "Prue? What? What happen?" She asked as he too saw no blood on any of them and felt no pain from the grip the hound had on her.

Phoebe stirred next but tried to hang on a little longer to the sleep she felt she desperately needed. Though she moved her hand to where she was hurt and felt nothing. Opening her eyes she looked down in confusion.

"Ok, wheres my big hole?" she asked though not really sure if she wanted the answer.  
"I don't know. We all seem to be." Piper looked for the right word.  
"Ok." Prue finished as she pulled her sisters into a hug.

* * *

They sat around the warm fire as another faint crackle could be heard. Prue had tried to explain to Piper and Phoebe what had happened, but she had no idea how they ended up leaning against the Jeep.

"Maybe she healed us?" Phoebe whispered.  
"Maybe." Prue agreed.

* * *

They were all still learning what their magic was and what it could do. They had seen ghosts, dead bodies walking, hounds that revealed that of hell. And things that neither one would have ever been able to explain a few weeks ago. But they knew now that what they thought was just fairytales and the imagination of adults to scare children, was what they now lived everyday.

"SO our great-great.. yaddyadda grandmother saved us from our great-great.. Oh you know what I mean Uncle?" Phoebe asked as she rested her head against her big sister.  
"That's what I was understanding."

Silence was filled only by the crackles.

"You think one day we will see Mum?" Phoebe asked innocently.

Neither sister said anything.  
"One day Phoebe. One day." Prue said as he ran her hand over the top of her sisters' head as she felt a tear building behind her eyes.

--- ----

They watched in the shadows as the sisters sat on the couch.

"You did good little Sis."  
"I know. Thank you." She replied as she took his hand in hers as they watched the three sisters slowly fall to sleep in the loving embrace of each other.


End file.
